


All about you

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x6 Higher PowersAaron and Camille reminisce about an earlier time in their past marriage
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	All about you

“Remember on our first anniversary you took me out to a log cabin?”Camille asked her ex husband 

“The car got stuck in the snow”Aaron said 

“Well maybe if you had listened to my directions you wouldn’t have gotten stuck”Camille says to him 

“It was that damn song they played on the radio it distracted me”Aaron said in his own defense

“You have a terrible sense of direction”Camille stated

“I always managed to get us lost”Aaron chuckled  
“I know all about you”Camille reminds him 

“Stop teasing me”Aaron said to Camille 

“You’re just driving challenged”Camille pokes fun at him 

“Not everyone is as good of a driver as you”Aaron says to her 

“I didn’t say I’m the president of the good drivers of the world program”Camille jokes 

“You’ve always had a good head on your shoulders Cam”Aaron tells her


End file.
